Rocky
Rocky is an enemy that appears in nearly every single game in the Kirby series. Rockies are sentient creatures who resemble blocks of stone with two eyes, two feet, and in some games they wear twisted cords of fabric around themselves, which almost resembles Hammer Kirby's headband. Rockies are very slow. Their behavior is simple: they will try to smash Kirby. This will happen if Rocky stood on platforms above Kirby, and if he is underneath Rocky. If Kirby is near one but not underneath one, Rocky will leap towards and onto Kirby. They wield the stake-pounding copy ability Stone. Physical Appearance Rocky is a creature made out of stone with yellow or orange feet. In most games Rocky is brown or gray, however in some games such as Kirby Super Star there are also Rockies of more vivid colors such as blue and green. It is also not uncommon to see Rockies with small black eyes, but in some games such as Kirby's Dream Land 3, Rockies have larger, more aggressive eyes. In Kirby Super Star, Rockies began appearing with blue and white headbands. While the general appearance of Rockies have changed throughout the series, since Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land the series seems to favor the design from Kirby Super Star. Games ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land This was the first appearance of Rocky. Rocky resembles a large rock, light brown in color, with feet which allow him movement. He will try to crush Kirby the same way Kirby can crush enemies with the Stone ability: falling on him. Like Kirby, he closes his eyes tightly when attacking or "crouching". He is slightly smaller than Kirby in Stone form. In the remake, he stays the same, but he now has the cord of fabric from Kirby Super Star. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Rocky has the same behavior as in Kirby's Adventure. He now has a blue cord of fabric wrapped snugly around his head. Aside from being an enemy, Rocky is also the Helper for the Stone ability. He can do anything Stone Kirby can. In Super Star Ultra, Rockies are the same. A green Rocky is playable in Helper to Hero. Rocky appears in part of the blooper reel in Super Star Ultra. When Kirby is about to break through the barrier of rocks blocking the exit at the end of the Great Cave Offensive using his Warp Star, a large Rocky is sitting on the barrier. Kirby tries to smash it, but fails and falls into the hole again. Other Games Rockies, being mainstream enemies in the series, appear in a variety of games attempting to fall on top of Kirby or by rolling down slopes at him (a tactic which was first seen in Kirby's Dream Land 2). Kirby & the Amazing Mirror introduced a new variety of Rockies (currently exclusive to the Mirror World) called Giant Rockies that have more health and must be super inhaled. Additionally, these Giant Rockies had no limbs other than arms, wore yellow construction helmets and were not as mobile as their small brethren. The only time they ever moved was to simply try and crush Kirby. They also wore constant angry expressions on their faces. Artwork Image:Rocky.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Rocky.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Rocky.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Rocky.JPEG|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Sprites Image:Rocky_Kirby's_Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Rocky_Kirby's_Dream_Land_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:RockyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:RockyKSShelper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:Rocky_Kirby's_Dream_Land_3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Image:Rocky_Kirby_64.png|''Kirby 64'' Image:Rocky_Kirby_&_the_Amazing_Mirror.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Image:RockyKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:RockyKSSUhelper.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:RockyKSSUhelpertohero.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:RockyiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Stone Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror